


New beginnings

by Wannawannabe



Series: Warm Ups [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It’s here!!!, Look!!!!, M/M, i did it!!!!, i hope y’all like it :’))), im not a liar I actually did it, just like, perhaps it’s very very very late but!!!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: Felix had thought he had been prepared for everything Korea had to offer. New language, culture, people, school. But, maybe he hadn’t thought that people part through enough.Seo Changbin was unfairly beautiful.





	1. Arms are very Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I diiiiiiiiiiiid iiiiiiiiiiiiiit ;))))))) and I!!! Really!!!! Hope!!!! You like it!!!!!

Felix was nervous as he felt the plane land. More nervous than when the plane took off, more nervous than when they had begun experiencing unexpected turbulence and there was nothing but ocean for miles and miles. You’d think a safe landing would calm him, yet- He was very far from calm.

He felt it was justified. He was leaving his home, he’d left Australia for a new place with new culture and new language. He was justifiably terrified. Yeah! No one could judge him for this. There was nothing wrong with being so terrified you could barely move, that was normal, yes, 100%

He watched as people got up and started grabbing their luggage. He would wait until there was almost no one left. This was a good choice, not stalling, just trying not to bump into people. Yep. That’s what it was. Concern for his fellow humans. Absolutely not stalling. Stalling? Felix had never stalled in his life. Nope. Nuh uh. Never.

He watched as the amount of people in the plane slowly decreased, beginning to wring his hands together as he realized he would have no excuse to stay soon. He sighed, his excuse had run out, so looks like it was time to go.

He slowly gathered his things and walked towards the exit of the plane. No going back now, whether he like for not he was stuck in Korea for the next year at least. He took a deep breath and took his first step off the plane. 

“Welcome to Korea!” The flight attendant called.

  
  
  
  


Changbin sighed. They’d been waiting 20 minutes and there was no sign of any passengers from the flight they had been waiting on. He checked the monitor again, _Delayed_ . He sighed again, planes sucked. He hadn't even been _on_ the plane. He only had to wait for the plane. He didn’t have to deal whatever had actually caused the plane to be delayed. He held back another sigh, feeling Jisung shift his position from where he was draped across his back for the third time. Seems he wasn’t the only one getting restless.

“Can you two stop being so dramatic?” Chan questioned, obviously not amused. Changbin could _feel_ him rolling his eyes. “We’ve only been here for 20 minutes-” 

“23 minutes!” Jisung interrupted, Chan continued, unbothered.

“Which is almost nothing, we could’ve had to wait for _hours_ ,” Chan reasoned. Jisung shifted again, ignoring him. Changbin rolled his eyes and stared at the exit,

“No one’s said we _aren’t_ going to wait for hours,” Changbin shot back, definitely not pouting. He hadn’t wanted to come in the first place, yet here he was. It wasn’t as if he had anything against Chan’s cousin, but he had a paper due in two days and he still hadn’t finished his verse in the new song, let alone _recorded_ it, and- Well he was just _busy_.

Chan glared at him then rolled eyes and turned away. They all stared at the exit and waited. Chan’s cousin would be here soon.

 

Hopefully.

 

After another 5 minutes of staring where Changbin oh so graciously didn’t complain, they finally saw people start to exit. He felt Jisung perk up and start to peek up at the people, looking for Chan’s cousin. Whatever he looked like.

“Did Felix actually dye his hair blonde?” Jisung asked. _Blonde?_ Changbin thought. That’s a bold choice, but at least it’d make him easier to find in a crowd. Chan nodded, 

“Yeah, I told him maybe he should wait until he actually got here but he insisted,” Chan shrugged, “If he likes it it’s fine. I just didn’t want him to have any regrets,” Changbin nodded, that was a typical dad Chan thing to think about. Another 5 minutes passed. No cousin. Changbin held in another sigh, knowing Chan would scold him for it.

Jisung shot him a look, smiling a bit, then sighed. Changbin could _feel_ Chan’s eye twitch. Changbin bit back a smile, Jisung always pulled through. Jisung took a deep breath, Changbin bit his lip harder as he felt Chan tense. _Don’t smile don’t smile don’t smile don’t smile_. Right as Jisung was about to release what was most likely a wonderful sigh, Chan perked up. Changbin squinted, seeing a blonde head of hair heading towards the exit.

“There he is!” Chan yelled while waving to try to get his cousin’s attention. _What was his name again? Feliz?_ That felt wrong, _Felik?_ No…

“FELIX!” Jisung shouted, _there we go_. Jisung removed himself from his back and started jumping up and down and waving. Finally the head of blonde hair looked at them and started walking a little faster. The boy- Felix, gave them a small wave as he approached and a small smile. They all waved back smiling, Changbin had a feeling that he was supposed to know a lot more about this kid.

“Felix!!” Jisung yelled in excitement, launching himself onto the poor kid as soon as he was in range. He watched as the kid gasped as Jisung hit him at terminal velocity. Staggering under the new unexpected weight while trying to also hug back. A typical Jisung welcome.

“Sungie!!” The kid- _Felix_ , yelled back once he wasn’t about to collapse onto the ground. _Sungie?_ Changbin thought, _okay why does everyone know this kid but me?_  

“Don’t kill him Jisung!” Chan laughed, watching as Jisung clung tighter to Felix. Eventually Chan walked over to help his cousin, deciding Jisung had tortured him enough. Chan laughed again as he slowly pried Jisung away from Felix. Changbin walked over too, realizing he should probably also say hi.

“Chris!” Felix yelled, holding his arms out for a hug once he was free. Chan grabbed him, picking him up and spinning him around as Felix giggled. _Okay that’s kind of cute_. Felix stumbled as Chan finally put him down, obviously dizzy from being spun around too much. 

Changbin watched as he tried to take a step, instead tripping over his ankle, Changbin’s eyes widened. He quickly put his arm out to catch the boy. The boy fell onto his arm, then looked around, obviously confused as why he hadn’t hit the ground. Changbin watched as the boy slowly made the realization there was an arm in front of him. Changbin tried not to laugh a little, this kid was kind of cute.

Eventually the kid realized the arm was in fact connected to a person and slowly followed the arm until he was looking at Changbin’s face.

_Oh_.

  
  
  
  
  


When Chris had put him down and Felix felt himself trip he accepted the fact he was going to fall rather quickly. _This is it_ , he had thought, _This is my first impression on Korea_. It felt right, of course his first act on a new continent would be to fall. Somewhere in the clouds Felix knew God was having a nice chuckle. So in the two seconds it had taken Felix to fall, he had accepted his fate and the fact now neither of Chris’s friends would ever respect him. 

_Like Jisung respected you in the first place_ , a small voice in the back of his head told him. He told it to shut up. He screwed his eyes shut, choosing to face his inevitable fate without having to look at it.

He waited for the impact. Then waited a bit more. Something was weird. He finally opened his eyes and realized he was in fact, no longer falling. That was weird, hadn’t he just been falling? He was 90% sure he was about to fall. He looked down, _oh._ An arm, right there, holding him up. That explained that. He followed the arm. _Oh, really nice arm_ . He tried not to stare but, _wow_. He blinked, continuing to follow the arm until he realized it was in fact connected to a face.

A very nice face. 

He felt his eyes widen and hoped that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. His mouth dropped open a little. This man was very _very_ attractive and Felix was too tired to try to function like a normal person around people this attractive. The man squinted at him moving his face closer. Felix felt his breath hitch.

“Do you..?” The man trailed off and this was _unfair_ , you can’t have nice arms, a nice face, _and_ a nice voice. What did that leave normal people with? How were mere mortals supposed to act around people like that? Felix hadn’t slept in 13 hours he wasn’t prepared for this. “Have freckles?” The man continued. Felix felt a hand move up to his face and if his heart wasn’t about to explode before it sure was now. The man brushed his thumb against his cheek and Felix was sure his new inevitable fate was going to be brought by this man causing his heart to combust.

The man looked away from his cheeks, not moving his hand, now looking Felix in the eyes. He tried not to spontaneously combust, the man’s gaze piercing. Felix fought down a blush. He was _not_ going to embarrass himself any more than he already had. Felix heard someone cough. He gasped, realizing what was happening right now.

“Soooo if you’re done gazing deep into the eyes of my _baby cousin_ , can we go?” Chan asked, fake cheer laced in his voice. The man’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Felix, hand leaving his cheek. Felix bit back  pout, the warmth from his hand been nice. He turned back to Chan and Jisung. Chan giving the man a certain look and Jisung smirking at him.

The man coughed and turned to him, he held out his hand, “I’m Changbin,” he stated, “Chan and Jisung’s friend,” Felix nodded. He shook his hand, 

“I’m Felix, Chan’s cousin,” he replied trying not to show how flustered he had just been. The man’s eyebrows shot up after he spoke. “But I guess you probably knew that if you’re here…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, sorry your voice just surprised me,” Changbin chuckled, “I- it doesn’t match your face,” Felix chuckled awkwardly and looked down.

“Ahh… yeah I get that a lot,” He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Not in a bad way!” Changbin clarified, “its nice! Your voice!” Felix looked at him and shot him a small smile.

“Thanks?” Felix replied, feeling even more flustered now. Chan coughed again. Jisung raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Don’t we have to go get your stuff Felix?” Chan questioned, already separating them and pushing Felix towards the baggage claim. He heard Jisung chuckle behind him. 

Felix tried to decide if this was Korea receiving him well or not. 

Maybe he hadn’t considered _everything_ Korea had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s dark so this counts as posting it tonight :)
> 
> Also i didnt edit this well so if there are any big mistakes please tell me!

The ride back to Chan’s apartment had been, interesting. Jisung had pulled Felix into the back before Felix had gotten a word out, saying something about ‘bonding’ with his ‘new best friend’. Felix had giggled and just gone along with it. They’d been texting for the past four months anyways, might as well catch up in person. Changbin had glanced at Chan, but got into the front seat without complaint as well.

The entire ride back had been Jisung pointing out different places they passed while simultaneously trying to see how hard he could get Felix to laugh. By the third time Felix had laughed so hard he was gasping for air with his face entirely red Chan had finally told Jisung to leave Felix alone.

“He’s a _baby,_ ” Chan reasoned. Jisung and Felix pouted simultaneously,

“I’m _one_ day younger than Jisung!” Felix argued.

“I never said Jisung wasn’t a baby,” Chan replied calmly. Felix pondered that for a second while Jisung’s mouth dropped in offense. 

“I can accept that,” Felix decided, nodding. Jisung turned to him eyes wide. 

“What!” Jisung yelped, the betrayed look on his face making Felix giggle. “Don’t accept their millennium oppression! Changbin is barely a year older than us!” Changbin looked up, confused why he had been brought into this. 

“I’m not sure anyone could act more like a baby than Jisung, so Felix is off the hook,” Changbin stated, face blank. Jisung sputtered while Felix fist pumped.

“Feliiiixxxx,” Jisung whined, “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Felix giggled as Jisung crossed his arms and laid back into his seat, “You were supposed to be the ammo I could finally use against these two when they tried to baby me! This was going to be the end of them still thinking I was 12!” Jisung cried, obviously being over dramatic to see if Felix would laugh. He threw himself onto Felix’s lap, seat belt straining. “Felix Lee how could you betray me like this!” Jisung finished putting his hand on his forehead and looking away in sorrow. Felix giggled. 

“Thank you for once again proving to me you’re still 12,” Changbin muttered from the front seat. Jisung gasped in offense as Felix finally burst out laughing. He looked up, catching Changbin’s eye in the rear view mirror as he giggled. Changbin shot him a smug smile, Felix smiled back shyly. People shouldn’t be this pretty, this was unfair. He giggled again, hoping that his blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

Felix looked away, coughing to try and draw attention away from… whatever he just did with Changbin. Jisung raised an eyebrow at him, shooting him an amused look. Jisung looked between him and Changbin, eyebrow somehow managing to raise even higher. Felix’s eyes widened in realization, shaking his head furiously. 

“Oh?” Jisung questioned, smile growing.

“No!” Felix hissed back, feeling the blush get stronger. Jisung was _never_ going to stop bothering him if he thought he had a crush on Changbin. Which he _didn’t_.

He just knew how to appreciate pretty people with nice arms and faces and voices.

That was all.

“Oh????????” Jisung continued, eyes shifting back and forth between Changbin and Felix. Felix softly hit him,

“No.” He stated, with an air of finality voice dropping to a lower tone. Jisung’s mouth dropped and he sat up,

“Do that again!!!” He yelled pointing at Felix, scaring Chan who jumped from the driver's seat. “That thing with your voice!” Jisung continued ignoring Chan’s cursing from the front of the car.

“My voice?” Felix questioned, Jisung nodded enthusiastically.

“Your voice can go so low!” He continued clapping excitedly, “that’s so cool!” Felix chuckled. Deciding to play along if just to distract Jisung. Deciding messing around with Jisung was better than being teased.

“You know he can go super high too right?” Chan asked chuckling at his cousin and friend’s antics. Jisung looked back at Felix,

“Really?!” Jisung asked, excited again. Felix giggled again and nodded, changing the pitch of his voice. Jisung seemed delighted by this development, and Changbin was shooting him small smiles from time to time as well.

“Jisungie do you really like my voice that much?” Felix questioned, throwing himself onto Jisung, voice high and squeaky. Jisung giggled,

“That’s so weird,” Felix’s brow furrowed, “I love it!” Jisung finished, clapping again. Felix smiled again, playing around with his voice again. “You’re officially my best friend.” Jisung stated after a few more minutes. Felix smiled Jisung really was a nice person.

 “Now wait a minute,” Changbin whined, “I thought I was your best friend?” Jisung grabbed Felix’s arm and stuck his tongue out at Changbin.

“Felix has replaced you,” Jisung replied simply, “His voice is cooler than yours,” He justified snuggling closer to Felix. Felix looked at Changbin eyes wide and shrugged,

“Sorry?” Felix offered, confused. Changbin shook his head, 

“6 years of friendship and I’m dropped the second a cute boy with an Aussie accent and deep voice come along huh?” Changbin accused. Jisung shrugged while Felix blushed, _cute?????_

“That’s just how it be sometimes,” Jisung answered simply, still clinging to Felix. Jisung furrowed his brow, “Plus! The first time we met you insulted my shoes!” Jisung huffed, seemingly off put by the memory alone.

“I insulted- I insulted your shoes?!” Changbin turned in his seat an incredulous look in his eyes, “The first time we met you insulted my worth as a _human being!”_ He shot back, Chan sighed.

“You two are _not_ having this argument again,” Chan pleaded from the front. Felix raised an eyebrow, _again?_ “And Changbin sit in your seat right, if I suddenly stop-”

“Yeah yeah I know,” Changbin huffed, turning back around. A beat of silence, “How can you complain about your shoes when you insulted _who I was as a person!_ You had known me for five minutes!”

 “And I still managed to hit every insecurity you had,” Jisung sighed contentedly, Felix raised an eyebrow.  “Plus! You could’ve gotten a new personality! Those were my shoes!” Jisung whined.

 “You could've gotten a new personal-!” Changbin sat back up, ready to turn around again, only stopping as Chan shot him a look, “You could’ve gotten new shoes!” Changbin shot back still obviously very annoyed.

 “But I _liked_ those shoes!” Jisung argued, pouting. Felix watched Changbin’s eye twitch.

“I thought you two were _over_ this,” Chan sighed. He caught Felix’s eye mouthing _I’m so sorry_. Felix shrugged, this was interesting.

“Yeah,” Jisung shot back, childish tone evident, “Plus I was like twelve back then! Why do you care so much about what a 12 year old said said _six years ago_?” Jisung huffed again, staring at his shoes, as if to make sure they couldn’t be insulted again.  

“I don’t! I’m over it! I didn’t even bring this up! You did!” Changbin argued, crossing his arms, trying to look like he didn’t care.

“Uh huh,” Jisung answered, sarcasm evident. Felix watched as Changbin’s eye twitched again. 

“You don’t sound very over it,” Felix mumbled absent mindedly. 

“HAH!” Jisung yelled as Changbin stared at him in betrayal. Chan groaned looking at Felix again, _why?_ He mouthed at him. Felix winced in sympathy, he felt bad but also, was fairly intrigued. He watched as Changbin and Jisung bickered the rest of the way back. He chuckled at Chan’s tired expression. His friends seemed nice.

  
  
  
  


A week later and Felix was fully set up. It had been decided he would be living with Chan long before he had arrived, so most of what he had to do was set up there. He had his room set up, and Chan had gotten him a working phone. Not that he could talk to many people considering the only people he knew were Chan, Jisung, and Changbin. Jisung had immediately texted him, three words that made Felix immediately regret letting Jisung know he had a phone.

 

**Han Jisung** **:**

_So Changbin huh?_

 

Felix groaned and threw his phone on his bed. He really was never going to stop getting bothered about this huh?

  
  


Eventually Chan told him he had to leave the apartment, using some facts about how staying inside too much was bad for you and “growing adolescents need sunlight”, then shoved an address in his hand and pushed him out the door.

Felix stared at the door. He went outside _plenty_ , his freckles proved that. He looked at the address, typing it into his phone, a 15 minute walk? Felix decided that maybe this wasn’t a bad plan, it was only 15 minutes, and the directions seemed pretty straightforward. There was no way this could go wrong.

  


10 minutes later and Felix was lost. Felix sighed, _how had he gotten lost?_ He opened his phone to text Chan, then stopped remembering Chan saying something about working, and only calling him for emergencies. Felix sighed, did being lost in a foreign county with only a basic grasp of the language count as an emergency?

Probably.

Still, Felix could figure this out. Chan was probably doing something very important and Felix had a whole two (2) other contacts. He texted Jisung, Jisung had spammed him with enough memes at 2 am that he would surely respond to a casual text at 4 in the afternoon.

He waited for a reply, texting again after a minute. A few more minutes passed. He texted again. Nothing. Okay so maybe he should be a little worried now. No. Nothing to worry about. No Chan yet. He still had Changbin. Who he hadn’t texted at all yet. Who could also possibly be busy.

Calling Chan kept looking like a better and better option.

Felix sighed, he would text Changbin first. It wouldn’t be weird, not at all. It would only be weird if he had a crush on Changbin, which he didn’t. So it would be fine. Just a guy texting a bro when he gets lost in foreign country. Yup. Totally normal.

Felix sighed, he was stalling. He just had to get it over with, _like ripping off a bandaid_ . He sent a text to Changbin. And waited. A minute or so later his phone buzzed. _Please be Jisung_.

Felix sighed. Of course it was Changbin. At least he would get help now. Felix felt his phone buzz again,

 

**Changbin** **:**

_Wait where are you???_

 

Felix looked around, realizing he actually had no idea where he was.

 

**Me** **:**  

_That’s such a good question._

_That I 100% do not have the answer too_.

 

Felix looked around, trying to see if there was a street sign he could find, or noticeable signs.

 

**Changbin** **:**

  _…_

_Just send pictures of things around you I’ll try to figure it out_

 

Felix started taking pictures of things around him, making sure to include the shops and around him and the road. Better than nothing. He sent the pictures and waited for a response, hoping he wouldn’t have to call Chan and bother him.

 

**Changbin** **:**

_Oh I’m actually by there rn_

_I’ll be there soon_

_Do. Not. Move._

 

Felix sighed in relief. Changbin was a savior. _With really nice arms_ a voice in the back of his added. He pushed it farther back into his head. _Not the time_. Felix looked around, now that he knew he would be found soon he really wanted to sit down. Changbin’s text rang in his head. Don’t move. Felix could wait. He didn’t need to sit, he’d be fine.

But who knows how long Changbin would take. Felix bit his lip. He wouldn’t move. That would only bother everyone more… but his legs were starting to get kind of tired...

Luckily Changbin found him before he could move. Felix turned as he heard someone calling his name, smiling and waving at Changbin. Changbin ran up to him, sighing in relief when he realized Felix was unharmed. Felix chuckled, it was ~~cute~~  funny he was so worried.

“Thank you for getting me!” Felix thanked in a soft voice, still a little embarrassed he was an 18 year old boy who had gotten lost.

“It’s fine! Plus I was in the area anyways,” Changbin replied casually, adding on after a moment, “Plus Chan would’ve probably killed me if I had let you die or whatever,” Felix laughed again. _Die???????_ He shrugged it off.  

“Still. Thank you,” Felix thanked again. _Do I bow in cases like these?_ He shook it off, Changbin probably wouldn’t care, “My phone was the reason I got lost in the first place so it looks like I can never trust it again,” He muttered, eyeing his phone. Changbin laughed.

“Where were you even going?” Changbin asked. Felix showed him the address Chan had given him. “Oh! That’s where I just was! Jisung, Chan, and I usually go there to work on music and stuff,” Changbin explained. Felix nodded, “I could take you there?” Changbin offered, looking a bit unsure.

“Really? Thank you so much hyung!” Felix exclaimed. Changbin raised an eyebrow,

“Hyung?” Changbin asked, looking a little amused.

“Did I use that wrong?” Felix questioned, suddenly very self conscious. Changbin laughed, ruffling his hair,

“No! It’s fine! I just didn’t expect you to say it,” Changbin explained. Felix nodded, still kind of worried about it but willing to ask Chan more about the proper use of that later. Changbin hummed, “I’m the only one at the cafe right now… is that okay?” He asked, looking a little self conscious.

“Of course!” Felix nodded, “You and Jisung have both been very welcoming and I’m happy to spend time with both of you!” Okay, ew. Felix internally cringed at how cheesy that sounded. Luckily Changbin laughed again, Felix relaxed a little.

“Okay, okay, I’ll try to use some English too hey? That’s _my style_ ,” Changbin said, a sly smile on his face. Felix laughed, 

“Your _style_?” Felix questioned. Changbin nodded, obviously proud of his English. Felix smiled, “That’s great,” Changbin laughed at Felix’s expression. 

“Come on let’s go, I’ll introduce to Seungmin. He’s the barista on duty right now, he’s your age but he’s a menace,” Changbin put his arm around Felix leading him down the street. 

“It seems you get bullied a lot huh,” Felix teased. Changbin scoffed,

“Shut up,” Felix laughed again as Changbin tried to noogie him, trying to get out of his grip. “All the 2000s kids I know are brats honestly,” Changbin scoffed with fake anger. Felix laughed again, clinging onto Changbin’s arm,

“You think it’s great,” Felix smiled, Changbin rolled his eyes,

“Yeah yeah whatever let’s go,”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: this wont be as long as the woochan thing  
> Me: is a liar and a fool
> 
> This will 100% be dont next chap tho!! So yay!!! Go me!!! Sorry it jumps around so much andkshdkd i need to start outlining plots sjakfhsjfh
> 
> Its 5 am rn tho so :)))))) I can barely think and goodnight!
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> Twitter: Chancharoo  
> Tumblr: Channieroo

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind hard for me to write akdhakfahd and I had like three drafts whoops. But look at that!!! Main ship interactions before I hit 1000 words!!! Go me!!!! I’m learning :’)))) 
> 
> Tbh im still not that happy with this but I’ll try to make it better and finish it soon andkshskdj I’m sorry the POV changes so much I just wanted to write both of them?? Idk I’m an indecisive author ajskshsk
> 
> I’m sorry I don’t really reply to comments but please know I read them all and cherish them all and re reading them makes me really happy so please leave comments if you liked it!!
> 
> Twitter: Chancharoo  
> Tumblr: Channieroo  
> (I got my own accounts >:)))) hmu!!! Both accounts are new and I would love friends :’) )


End file.
